Here's to the Night
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: formerly albums: On the night before the lightspeed rangers return their morpher’s loose ends are tied up.


Here's to the night

By Lady Lightspeed

Disclaimer: I own nothing power ranger, I'm just borrowing them for a little.  

Summary: formerly albums: On the night before the lightspeed rangers return their morpher's loose ends are tied up.  

Author's note: Formerly Albums revised and modified slightly to be a song fic for 

Eve 6's "Here's To The Night."  

"Here's to the Night."  

Dana smiled at the image of Carter standing in Rescue ops. He was morphed and held his helmet under one arm.  That had been during a retreat and he'd been annoyed with her father for something.  She couldn't remember what but she had wanted to remember how he looked just standing there like that.  She turned the page and Dana's smile widened at the snapshot that Chad had taken of her and Kelsey at a carnival they'd gone to.  It had been Kelsey's idea.  The daredevil had said she wanted to remember that day because it was the first outing they'd all gone on.  None of them but Chad knew she had a copy.  After all she was the cool, untouchable Dana Mitchell.  What would any of them have said if they knew she had just as much of a heart as Kelsey?  

Flipping through more and more pictures Dana finally came to her favorite picture of all.  It had been taken at her nineteenth birthday party.  She smiled at the memory.  Carter had distracted her with a medical technology expo while her friends had set it up.  When they'd got to the base she'd found it oddly deserted.  Then when she'd been and carter had been paged to rescue ops. They'd all been waiting.  The picture was of Carter holding a peace of cake out to her.  He was grinning and he looked so handsome.  Just that memory brought a soft smile to her lips.  

"You should add this one."  A voice said and she glanced up startled to find her brother standing there holding out another photo to her.  It was of Her, Ryan and Carter in the park.  It had been taken sometime after his return and she frowned at him.  

"When did you get that?"  

"You're not the only one who used the base's monitoring system to get these."  He said sitting down on the couch beside her.  It was only then that she saw the box he held.  It was smaller than a lunch box but from how he held it meant a great deal to him.  

"Ryan?"  

"I guess we had the same idea.  Before I left to visit the sorcerer I put this in a safety deposit box.  You know just incase.  I left instructions saying that if anything happened to me that it should come to you and dad."  He explained.  She watched in fascination as he opened it.  

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Dana stared at the collection of photographs.  What surprised her most was the one on top.  It was of her standing at the sight of the car accident, her blond hair blown back from her face.  

"I don't understand…"  She said looking up at him.  He was adding it to an empty page of the book she still held.  

"After I changed sides and I didn't know what to do next I kept you all at a distance remember?"  

"Yes."  She said nodding remembering the knowledge that there had been no way for her to fix it that time.  

"I just watched you.  I knew then that you'd not been the cause for what happened but I didn't know you, I barely remembered the accident."  As he spoke Dana realized that they'd never really talked after he'd come back.  Not about how things had felt or anything.  They'd not had the time.  Now they'd have all the time in world.  After all they'd not have any monsters to fight or…  She felt her throat constrict and Ryan's hand covered hers where it lay on the book.  

"Dana, I know that things have been kind of weird between us since I came back…"  

"It doesn't matter, it's all done."  She said wearily.  

"Dana yes it does.  We should have talked about it a long time ago."  

"Ryan I'm just glad you're here and alive."  She said.  

"But it must have been hard to think for fourteen years that I was dead and to find out that the guy trying to thrash you was your big brother."  He said and she closed her eyes a moment.  He was right they did need to talk about this.  She wondered if she had the strength to do so now though.  The battles had taken so much out of her.  Then with all of the clean up…  Plus on top of that was the knowledge that she was loosing the rest of her family.  Sure she'd have Ryan and Dad but…  

"I guess I just thought that I kind of deserved it, you trying to destroy me.  After all I was the one Dad saved."  She said finally and she felt odd actually saying it.  She'd thought it for a long time but to have the words out…  

"Dana," He lifted her hand to his cheek so she had to look at him.  "That was not and is not true.  Dad couldn't get to me; even if you'd not been there he'd not have been able to pull me up."  Ryan said softly once her eyes met his.  His silver ones were steady and she saw for the first time an emotion on the softer scale.  It was not hate, scorn, indifference or a mask of politeness.  "I know that and you do too.  Think about it, He was dangling by a branch by one hand, I had his foot.  He'd have lost his grip and we'd have both fallen."  Ryan said slowly as if to be sure she'd understand exactly what he was saying.  

The memories of that night flashed through her mind.  They were in the back seat of the old car Ryan playing with a fire truck and she was playing with her dolly.      Grama had given them to them and she loved her new baby.  The little blue dress was so pretty.  One minute she was listening to the engine and talking to her baby and the next thing she knew there was the loud honk.   The car swerved violently and she was half thrown on Ryun whose head hit the door with a little whack then a screaming and there was a creaking sound and just before the car went lurched forward, Dad   dove through the backseat and out the rear door, tumbling she and Ryan.  He managed to grab a root sticking out of the rocks, saving them from falling to their dooms.  

She was so cold and she felt herself slipping again.  

Suddenly there was an immense heat as the car exploded against the ground. As they hung from the root he held her while Ryan hung from his foot.

"Dad help!"       But dad just yelled desperately for him to hold on. Then he was crying out again.    "I'm slipping Please Dad help me!"  

Ryan's screams filled her ears as she felt herself being shaken, as she cried.  

"Dana?  Dana come on back to me."  She heard the worried voice and felt him first, and then her eyes focused on his face.  

"Ryan?"  

"Yeah I'm right here."  He said and she just looked at him.   Then she was launching herself at him latching her arms around his neck in a bear-like grip.  Ryan just held her close as she cried wild racking sobs.   He had a feeling that it was the first time she'd really cried, or fully remembered that night."  He both felt relieved that she did if this was what happened when she did and felt a helpless rage that he'd just added to her pain when he'd not known what she'd been through.  Still he knew that this was all he could do.  Hold her and help her and together they'd put it behind them, in the past where it belonged.  

It was almost an hour before she settled down again and just sat beside him.  She'd recounted the events as she recalled them.  That rage balled again and he knew there was nothing to do but help her exercise it.  They talked for a long time and slowly each felt the healing begin.  It would take time but it was truly begun.  

Dana realized belatedly that she'd knocked both her book and his box aside when she'd flew at her brother and slid off of the couch to retrieve them.  Ryan helped her and Ryan noted something about her book.  

"You never said why you brought this out tonight."  

"Oh," Dana knew it was foolish to feel silly to feel embarrassment now after blubbering like a baby but still she felt her face heat.  

"I just wanted to look at them, you know to have some memories of the times we all had together."  She explained.  

"Makes sense.    Tell you what I'll give you some I bet you don't have if we can make a copy so I can have a duplicate."  He said and she looked up at him nodding.  

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind_

_In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"Hey what about me?"  Dana glanced up to find Kelsey standing in the doorway and Dana's blush deepened.  

"I," 

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to forget."  Kelsey said entering with an old looking wooden box clutched in her hands.  

"Ok."  Dana found a little smile cross her lips.  

Kelsey crossed to where they sat and took a seat on the floor near Dana's feet. 

Dana in turn slid off of the couch in a single fluid motion and not waiting for Ryan to join them the women began to add pictures.  

Ryan simply sat there watching his sister.  She seemed more relaxed now and a little less sad.  He was glad; he didn't like seeing her upset.  Especially when he was the cause.  

"Here's a good one."  Kelsey said and slid a small shot into the next blank page.  

Dana smiled seeing what it was.  

Carter sat in the galley a cup of coffee before him his hair falling over his eyes in that cute way it had.  She liked that then thee was how he could be so serious but so compassionate.  

"You know, you should have just asked him out."  Kelsey said and Dana blushed.  

"Kel what are you talking about?"  

"Come on Girl I know you like Carter, we all do.  Well except for the guy himself."  

"I think you've lost it."  

"No, think about it, who was there for you whenever you needed someone?  Who was there when he needed a shoulder?"  Kelsey asked.  

"Kelsey it's called being a friend."  Dana laughed shaking her head.  

"Well, you don't have that much time left if that's what you want to cal it…"  the daredevil said as if in a tisking manner.  

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"You know, that's not true." A voice said and both girls looked to the doorway to find Chad there a book in his own hand.  "Just because the war's over it doesn't mean we are."  He then moved to sit on the floor beside Kelsey.  

"Thought you would never get here."  The yellow ranger said as he kissed her cheek.  Dana's eyes lit with first surprise and then laughter.  She'd known they were friends but was that love she saw in Chad's eyes?  Kelsey, miss brash and bold was blushing up a storm.  Yep it was love alright.  

Glancing up at Ryan she saw he was smiling too.  He then moved to join them where they sat.  

"I've been waiting for those two to take the step."  Ryan said and with out thinking he took both his and Kelsey's boxes and dumped their contents into the center of the floor.  

"Hey that's a great idea."  Kelsey grinned and the four began to select pictures to add to the books.  

_Put your name on the line along with place and time_

_Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"There you guys are."  Dana glanced up to see Joel coming in a green book in hand.  

"Joel you?"  She asked surprised.  

"Hey, that's what happens when you gain a new family."  He said moving to take a seat between Ryan and Chad.  

"I think we'll need more photo albums."  Ms. Fairweather said from the doorway and Dana looked up to see her carrying a box.  She hesitated after that and Dan got to her feet.  

"I'll go see if I can find one."  Dana said adding.  

"You can have my seat."  

As she headed down the hall Dana could Hear Joel fawning over the young scientist and smiled to herself.  Maybe some things wouldn't change after all.  Heading out of the sweet she headed for the elevator.  Maybe the gift shop would have one or two books.  

Stepping on she was reminded of all of the times they'd all ridden the lift to the Aquabase. Well that would never happen again.  It had been crushed.  The only home she'd had for the last seven years.  Again she felt tears sting the back of her eyes.  

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Dana was so lost in her own thoughts that she was barely aware when the doors slid open and she stepped out.  At least until she slammed right into a brick wall.  

"Oof!"  She grunted and as she realized who was steadying her she felt his strong hands on her shoulders.  

"Woe you ok?"  Carter asked and she nodded.  Suddenly Kelsey's words rang through Dana's head and she blushed.  

"Sorry about that Carter.  I wasn't watching where I was going."  She said taking a step back.  

"No problem.  You ok?"  He asked and she realized her eyes must still be a little too bright.  

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Like I said I'm sorry."  She said and after a moment he let her go.  

"So where were you heading?"  He asked as she started to push past him.  

"To the gift shop, we're making scrapbooks."  She said and found him falling into step beside her.  

"Want some company?"  He asked and she thought there was hope in his voice.  

"Sure why not."  Despite her now churning thoughts tomorrow they'd be going their separate ways and she'd like to spend a little more time with him.  Sure she'd see him around at fires and things but it wouldn't be the same especially if she went off to college.  

"So are you ready to go tomorrow?"  Carter asked and Dana shrugged.   

"I was a little nervous about what will happen now, but Ryan and I had a talk and I think I can handle whatever it will be."  She admitted.  Entering the store they began to search for their quarry.  

"Well I was thinking that we should try and have lunch like once a week or something."  Carter said and she smiled that was a nice thought.  She knew that in reality that they not be able to for long.  With their jobs and Joel's.  Then there was Kelsey who would be off to follow the next challenge. 

"That would be nice."  She murmured and reached the place set aside for books.  There were no more.  Dana frowned.  

"Looks like we'll have to make due."  She sighed.  

"Nope.":  Carter didn't hesitate.  Taking her hand he pulled her from the store and led her out of the hotel's lobby and into the street.  

"Carter?"  She asked surprised by both his actions and the tingle that came from his still holding her hand.  

"There's a drug store not far."  He said and she realized something.  He seemed to know this area very well.  

"Carter where did you live?"  She asked.  

"I have a house about a block from here."  He said off handedly.  

"Carter?  You do?  Then why are you staying at the hotel?"  She asked and he paused.  

"I guess we um," He began and she stopped all together.  Carter turned to fully face her.  "Look I didn't want to leave you guys until I had to."  He confessed.  She nodded.  Hadn't that been her exact feeling?   

"You haven't been around us that much since that last battle."  She pointed out and he nodded.  With out a word he began pulling her down the street again.   "Carter?"  

He just kept going leaving her no choice but to follow.  

They passed the pharmacy and several other shops.  Then he pulled her off to the right.  

Within minutes they were standing in front of a tall, house.  Dana looked up at it and felt a shiver go through her.  

It was almost forbidding.  

"Come on."  He said tugging her up the front porch steps.  She went willingly and waited as he unlocked the front door.  "This was my parent's house until they died."  He said as he stepped inside and flipped on a switch.  She let her eyes adjust to the light and then took a good look around.  

"Wow."  The front hall was very pretty.  The walls were a soft white with a tile floor and simple staircase to the right and a door leading into what appeared to be a living room to the left.  

"I got the house just before you cane to recruit me.'  He said moving into the living room still holding on to her hand.  

Dana listened even as she noted the soft looking couch and scuffed oak furniture.  It was apparent the house had been well lived in.  It seemed right for him.  Then what he had said hit her.  

"Carter they died when..." he finally let her hand go.  He began to toy with the throw pillow that he moved to sit down.  His voice was solemn when the next spoke.  

"Yeah, about a week."  He said and nodding to her.  Dana nodded and took a seat beside him on the couch, sensing that he needed her to just be there.  It was that look in his eyes, it almost reminded her of a little kid who didn't have anyone to play with.  That coming from Carter was a little alarming.  He was usually so matter-of-fact, knowing just what to say or do.  "There was a car accident.  They were coming home from a business trip."  He said quietly and she just listening not knowing what to say to him now. She wanted to offer him so sympathy but she knew he needed to tell her.  She now understood why he'd brought her here.  

"I'm sorry,    I never knew."  She said softly resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.    

"That was why when we all first met I kept you guys at a distance.  I had to."  He said.  "I was trying to adjust, both to being a ranger and to being alone."  He looked at his hands and Dana felt the past falling into place.  He'd been aloof at first, keeping to himself whenever they were not fighting.  But slowly he'd began to mix with the rest of them.  Now she nodded understanding that fully.  

"I got so used to distancing myself that as time went by I had trouble breaking out of it."  He said.  

"No Carter, you were an awesome leader, you always did what had to be done."  She said and he shook his head.  

"I broke out of it.  We all became like family."  He said a little smile touching the corners of his lips.  "You were the one who did that though.  You were just so nice and so like me."  

"Me?  You were the one who took me to my first baseball game; you dragged me out of my books.  Not to mention you were the one there for me when we found out about Ryan."  She looked away thinking of how much that had meant.  He'd not liked what they had to do but even so he'd put that aside and sat up with her that first night.  He'd listened to her babble and had plied her with her favorite ice cream.  

"Dana, I just did what any friend would do."  He pointed out.  She nodded and somehow felt a pang.  So her own words had been right they could only be friends.  

"Yeah," she felt a stinging pain as she shifted gears.  How would she live with out him?  How could she go back to what she'd been?   Knowing she'd cry if she didn't think of something positive she began to babble.  "So are you going back to work at the firehouse?"  She asked and he frowned.  

"Dana?"  He asked surprised by her change in manner.  

"I'd think you would."   She never got to go on his mouth covered hers and she felt the world fall away.  Suddenly she was flying, souring and he was with her.  

"There."  He lifted his head and she found his eyes smiling.  

"Carter?"  

"I have wanted to do that since wee first met."  He confessed and she just looked at him.  

"You have?"  

"Yeah, but with everything I didn't know how."  He confessed and she smiled and just "I 

"I wish you would have.  Now…"  She felt the fingers intertwine with hers and then he said.  

"Well it's a good thing we're in the same line of work."  He said and she shook her head.  

"Carter I'll be going to school."  

"So, I don't have a problem with dating a college girl."  He grinned and she felt that last weight lift off of her heart. 

The smile she gave him was beautiful.  

A few minutes later Carter ran up the stairs and came back with a box.  

"Not you to."  She laughed.  He just kissed her quickly and snatched up her hand leding her from the house.  

_All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"Hey, there you two are."  Kelsey said opening the door.  

"We had to go down the street to find some books."  Dana told her. 

"Oh," Kelsey just grinned when they took in their clasped hands.  "I see."  

Dana blushed and Carter just tugged her inside.  

"Hey, good you found him."  Ryan called and sat up from where he'd been laying on the floor.  

"Yeah, we have more memories."  She said and Ryan looked from his friend to his little sister.  Their smiles told him what he wanted to know.  It was right.  

"Good, we can all use those."  He said and made room for them.  

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

The end

*****  

Ok I know I have to be like crazy to write so many lightspeed fic's but that's me.  "Call me Crazy".  (Grin) Anyway what do you think?  Love it hate it?  Let me know.  


End file.
